A Frozen White Destiny
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set in Tag Force 2, specifically Aster's 6th story event where it's discovered that Alexis has joined the reborn Society of Light. For our newcomer Duel Academy transfer student Ted, he instantly falls for White Alexis after being bullied by her dark side for the entire prior month. He happily sees the Light but what's next for our intrepid couple? OC/White Alexis!


_A/N: Hey guys, hope your enjoying Super Bowl Sunday, even though the Seahawks basically gave away a second straight Super Bowl win. This story is based on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, more specifically the 6th event of Aster's storyline where it's soon that not only has the Light returned and gave Chazz and Bastion a rebirth, it also revives White Alexis as well. How will the player character factor in? Read and see. The player character is a self-insert OC based off myself in reality. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

Since the beginning of the time. When the universe was created two forces came to exist. One force was known as Light and the other known as Darkness. The force of Darkness tricked all of creation into believing it was a 'Gentle Darkness'. It created the creatures of Neo-Space to help spread its lies and trick everyone into worshiping the 'gentle darkness' over light.

The lies told by the Neo-Spacians fooled all of creation into turning against the light and serving the darkness. This caused the Light to vanish completely from the universe. During the light's disappearance the darkness expanded and created more life-forms.

However the life forms it created were evil and twisted with black hearts. Soon enough the lies spread by the Neo-Spacians caused everyone to turn evil. The whole universe became filled with nothing but darkness and chaos.

But it was during this era of total darkness that a heroic force would re-appear. It was the force of Light, but it called its self 'The light of Destruction'. Its goal was to destroy every living thing in the universe, because everything that existed was consumed in darkness. Then the Light of Destruction would rebuild the universe anew creating a galaxy filled with the purity of light. This caused a war between the heroic 'Light of Destruction and the false 'Gentle Darkness'.

Deep within space this war waged for thousands of years, while life on Earth was unaware of these events as Earth was existing far away from the battle. Ultimately the light gained the upperhand and forced the Neo-Spacians into hiding.

During this period of peace the 'Light of Destruction' spread its energy across the vast universe. Anything that came in contact with this energy was instantly purified and filled with light. This was the case with a duel monsters card known as 'Destiny Hero - Plasma'. The card forged by a Mr. Phoenix was filled with light energy, before a duelist known as The D murdered Aster's father and stole the card. However after a few months of holding onto this card he sensed its pure energy and came to the fortune teller Saiou seeking guidance in a way to destroy the energy of light that existed within this card.

Ultimately The D's meeting with Saiou would change the fortune teller's life forever. The light energy within the Plasma card gravitated towards the kind and caring Saiou spreading its light energy into his body. This caused Saiou to become cleansed and purified. Empowered with the energy of light, Saiou began creating plans to form a righteous organization he could call 'The Society of Light'.

With the aid from those that would join his Society of Light, Saiou believed he could fufill the Light of Destruction's ultimate goal to transform the darkened Earth into a new world of peace and purity. A perfect utopia where all of mankind would forgot about things like hate, greed, violence, and corruption. A world where everyone could live in happiness and joy. Men, women, and children would all dress in white to show praise and thanks to the light. They would bask in the glory of a world free of bloodshed and death, a world free of darkness.

The journey towards achieving this ultimate goal began on a small island off the coast of Japan. This island is home to the illustrous Duel Academy. An academy devoted to teaching its students to master every aspect in the game of Duel Monsters.

Students who wish to join this academy must first complete an entrance exam comprised of a written exam and a duel. The students who are accepted become placed in one of three dorms based on there scores in the exams. Those with the lowest scores join Slifer Red and those with average scores join Ra Yellow. Only the most elite can join the final and most prestigous dorm, Obelisk Blue. But at that time, Obelisk Blue is no longer recognized as an official dorm. Instead it has been replaced by what is known as 'The Society of Light'.

This unique dorm is not solely concerned with the game of duel monsters. Rather it seeks to save mankind from darkness by helping people see the light. Its leader Saiou Takuma is the same man who had been empowered by the Light of Destruction. Saiou believed in saving the students of this academy first and then using the power of a special satellite to fully blanket the rest of the world in light. Using his own deck combined with his power from the light he was able to help Chazz Princeton see the light. Through Chazz all of the Obelisk boys became blessed by the Light of Truth.

However one student a female obelisk was determined to defeat Chazz. Her name was Alexis Rhodes, and she despised everything Chazz stood for. She didn't believe in destiny or in the light. Her only desire at that moment was to crush Chazz and return her dorm back to its dark glory. However on that day the light prevailed over the darkness of Alexis.

She was defeated and effectively purified by the light. Gone was the girl who enjoyed mocking her besties. She was replaced by a sweet and innocent girl who perfectly embodied the light. It was around this time that the Society Of Light continued to grow.

Each day the light welcomed a new student under its gentle embrace. At this point the Society of Light was considered the strongest dorm in all of the academy. Not only did the Society out match the other dorms in size, but they also possessed two Satellite keys that would help them save the world. Both of these keys unlocked the controls to a Satellite that was capable of bathing the entire planet in light.

Late one night the former darkness within Saiou Takuma had awakened and stole the satellite keys passing one onto Aster Phoenix and the other to Jaden Yuki. This resulted the pure hearted Saiou sending his most faithful ally to duel Jaden. The ally he chose was none other than White Alexis 'The White Ice Queen' who represented the brightest source of light in the darkest abyss. She therefore had the strength to overtake darkness and its wielder, Jaden. Saiou thus envisioned her triumph over darkness. Unfortunately the flames of hatred embodied by Jaden's Flare Neos destroyed the beautiful girl of light. The loss of his White Ice Queen was a devastating blow to Saiou. But it was only a prelude of things to come.

After Prince Ojin failed to retrieve Jaden's satellite key, Saiou knew he had to take matters into his own hands. _"If I can retrieve the keys of light, I can save mankind from darkness and even bring my White Ice Queen back to life."_ the holy leader Saiou thought.

Saiou first encountered his childhood friend Aster who was determined to stand against him. The pro duelist lost to his former manager and fell into an unconscious state. Saiou knew that his childhood friend would eventually awaken, able to see the light.

But before that could happen Saiou and Jaden had to face one another to determine the fate of the world. During the time that the light had blessed Saiou with its powers another event occurred. The Neo-Spacians who had remained hidden within the universe discovered that the true incarnation of the 'Gentle Darkness' was a boy named Jaden Yuki. A young teen who attended Duel Academy. The Neo-Spacians sought out Jaden and infused his deck with their malicious powers.

Now Jaden stood before the pure 'Light of Destruction' ready to murder the light in one final duel. With the Reverse of Neos spell card Jaden was able to bring back his supreme general of darkness, Elemental Hero Neos, who was infused with a sinister boost of 1000 attack points. The final blow was delivered to Saiou's Light Ruler and the light fell in defeat. However, only the portion of light infused within Saiou was destroyed and the Light still existed in the universe.

With the 2nd year of Duel Academy coming to an end for Jaden and his friends a new year was set to begin. This year was sure to be full of surprises and it kicked off with an announcement from Chancellor Sheppard. This year they had invited the top students from each of Duel Academy's foreign branches to the main Academy.

He announced each of their names as they came out. The first was Adrian Gecko from East Academy, the 2nd was Axel Brodie from West Academy, the third was Jim Crocodile Cook from South Academy and the final two were Jesse Anderson and Ted Grigonis from North Academy. Sheppard then introduced Thelonious Viper, who is a teacher at West Academy.

Further more, Viper was given control of deciding this year's curriculum and teaching the students using his West Academy methods. He would begin with mandatory duels everyday for the students. He followed this up with the announcement of a special event. 'Partner Disclosure Duels' as he called the event. Starting the very next day every student would partner up and move around in teams of students would have to learn to live together and learn from each other. At the same time all classes would be different from what the students were used to.

Finally Viper introduced the 'bio bands'. The bio band is attached to every students wrist. On the surface this device collects Duel data, fighting spirit, concentration and the decisions of a player. It sends this data to Viper's headquarters. If the result shows that the student doesn't sustain sufficient fighting spirit, he or she will be degraded and finally kicked out of the school. However, secretly the devices absorb the energy of the Duelist while they are Dueling. The amount of energy drained varies; the Duelists might not even notice it if it's on a low setting but on higher settings it can cause them to collapse from exhaustion or even die.

Meanwhile deep within outer space the remaining Light of Destruction began to seek out the man who had nearly saved the world from darkness once before. A month after the start of year 3 in Duel Academy, the light had found the man it was looking for. This time instead of transfering only a portion of its power to Saiou, it transfered every ounce of purity and radiance into his body. The Light of Destruction blessed Saiou with every last ounce of his energy. Now the once proud leader of the Society of Light was ready to return to Duel Academy and reform his 'Society of Light'.

When Saiou arrived at the academy he kept his presence a secret from the students and staff. He couldn't allow Jaden and Aster to sense the light that once again flowed through his body. Jaden Yuki and Aster must wait for him to save three specific students. Once Chazz, Bastion and a very special dirty-blonde girl have seen the light, he would reclaim the Obelisk Blue dorm and announce the rebirth of the Society of Light. He would go on to revive each of his children of Light in separate nights. Chazz and Bastion came the night after his arrival, and then the following night, his most precious disciple was reborn..

The sun shined brightly in the morning sky as students and pro duelists alike prepared for another exciting day in the 'Partner Disclosure Duels'. It was around this time that Ted Grigonis, a young man with messy black hair and hazel eyes started to rise to prominence alongside his partner, Aster Phoenix. When Ted was just a young boy he was given the chance to meet with the illustrious creator of Duel Monsters Maximillion Pegasus. This chance meeting afforded Ted the opportunity to receive his very own toon deck. Using this deck Ted was able to dominate the competition and put himself along with his partner Aster on top.

Ted was up early that day, wearing his black leather jacket as opposed to the traditional Slifer blazer as he'd always preferred the color black growing up. Before he could really wake up, Aster came running in, looking quite upset.

"Ted! My destiny Hero Plasma has been stolen from my deck!" Aster called out in a worried tone.

"You serious man?!" Ted exclaimed in disbelief.

"I keep my deck safe and I never misplace a card, so I know it was taken!" Aster confirmed, his tone completely serious.

"This is nuts.. but come on, let's go. Got any leads?" Ted asked.

"Hold on I think I just got a text." Aster said opening his pda and reading the message. "Jaden says something happened to Alexis over at the Obelisk Dorms. Maybe we should go check it out?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's roll." Ted replied.

The huge castle like building home to the Obelisk Blue students, stood to the south east of the slifer dorms. When Ted and Aster arrived they saw Tyranno, Jaden, Syrus and Atticus crowded infront of the dorm.

"What gives Alexis... Why are you acting so icy sweet and playfully arrogant?" Jaden asked.

"Sissy listen to me, this isn't like you at all." Atticus said.

"Hey guys I think something has gone completely wrong with my sissy." Atticus remarked.

"Nothing's wrong. Its just that I've realized the beauty of the Light." The new angelic and icy sweet voice of Alexis replied.

Her reply caused Jaden, Tyranno, Syrus, and Atticus to back up in fear. While at the same time it revealed Alexis.

But she looked dramatically different. The white that usually filled her empty amber eyes had completely faded. This revealed a set of unique and special, empty amber eyes. These new eyes were unparalleled in magnificence and beauty. The usual, serious expression that dawned her face was completely gone. Instead it was replaced by a kind and caring expression. Her lips held an icy cold smirk. Her eyebrows were now arched in sweet excitement. But it was more than just her face that had changed.

In fact her obelisk blue uniform no longer graced her body. Instead a skin tight, pure white blazer with light blue outlines graced her skin. This blazer perfectly hugged her skin showing off the sexy curves in her body. Covering her hands was a pair of fingerless light blue gloves. These fingerless gloves drew attention to something unseen on Alexis before.

It was something that no one had ever expected to see grace the body of Alexis. It was nail polish. White nail polish that perfectly covered the top of each nail, drawing attention to her fingers.

Alexis had always held a deep hatred for girly things such as make-up so seeing this was a pretty big shocker.

The lower half of her body featured a pure white mini skirt, that really showed off her long sexy legs. Covering her feet was a pair of totally stylish white high-heeled boots.

"Yo A-man, what's the deal man?" Ted asked, curious.

"Take a look for yourself dude." Aster said pointing in the direction of Alexis.

Ted glanced over at her and something surprising happened. The usually quiet and stoic badass that Ted was began to blush. "Whoa...Alexis? Is that you?"

"_Who is this sexy bad boy?"_ Alexis curiously wondered as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. "Actually I'm not the Alexis your thinking of. That wicked bitch was my dark side and she is dead. The beautiful girl, glowing with the radiance of light, that stands before you is 'The White Ice Queen' White Alexis!" she proudly declared showcasing her playful arrogance.

"But..how did this happen? I don't get it." He replied, a faint smile on his lips.

"Last year my wicked side met a wise and caring man named Saiou. He helped me see the light and awakened the sweet angel that you see before you." she explained giggling.

"Soldier don't listen to a word that witch says." Tyranno said.

"Hassleberry is right dude. Saiou was my childhood friend until he was possessed by an evil light, that nearly destroyed the world." Aster explained.

"Those are nothing but lies coming from a darkened dork. My master Saiou was purified by the light and he wants to save the world not destroy it." Alexis explained.

"Hold on bro, I defeated the Light of Destruction and freed Saiou." Jaden responded.

"You only destroyed part of the light and now the light has returned stronger than ever before. My wise master has been fully blessed with all of the lights power. But whats important is that you dorks stop lieing to this sexy boy." Alexis teased shooting Ted a cute wink.

Ted blushed deeper, smiling sheepishly as he shyly approached her.

"Sexy boy, your shyness really turns me on." Alexis teased.

"Cut with the lovey dovey crap, dude!" Aster snapped.

Alexis looked over at Aster. "Why are you upset when all I wanna do is help your friend see the light?" She replied smiling cutely.

"Save it, you stole my Destiny Hero Plasma card and I want it back!" Aster yelled.

"That card doesn't belong in the hands of darkness." Alexis responded.

"But that card is all I have left of my father!" Aster countered.

"I understand, but that card helped my master see the light a few years ago. It is a symbol of the day the Society Of Light was born." she explained.

"Listen dude I want my card back so you either give it to me or you wind up hurt!" Aster yelled clenching his fist.

Ted was largely ignoring Aster as he walked to White Alexis, innocently standing before her. No one knew Ted even had this side to him, so it was quite surprising.

With each response Alexis had given Aster, her eyes had remained fixated on the attractive badass that was moving closer and closer to her. "Hey sexy boy, I would be totally honored to help you see the Light." she said with a sugary sweet smile as her beautiful eyes remained fixated on Ted.

Ted blushed shyly. "You would huh? I'd love to get to know you more, Miss White Alexis." He said in a shy but polite voice.

"Please call me Sukie that's the nickname all of my friends use." She said with an icy sweet smile.

"Of course. My mistake." He smiled innocently.

"Its not a mistake, you just didn't know." She sweetly replied.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me, I want my card back and I'm prepared to duel you for it!" Aster declared.

"Aster don't do it, if you lose she might brainwash you into seeing the light." Jaden warned.

"Actually partner, why don't we both face her?" Ted asked, giving Alexis a discreet wink to let her know he had no intention of trying to defeat her.

She saw Ted's wink, but remained silent so as to fool everyone. "Really dude, you'll help me win back Destiny Hero Plasma?" Aster asked Ted.

"Of course I will." Ted replied, lying perfectly.

"I was all wrong about you Ted. All you wanna do is hurt my perfectly pure soul, just like the rest of these dorks!" She said with a cold, angry tone, playing along perfectly with his lie.

"You dorks wanna face me two on one. That's totally fine by me. I can't possibly lose with destiny on my side!" Alexis arrogantly replied, smirking.

Ted headed over to Aster's side as the three duelists took their positions and activated there duel disks. "Let's duel!" The three shouted in unison.

To be continued...


End file.
